jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tales of Bruce
These are the stories involving Bruce Dragonheart, the son of Jeffrey and Aqua. Chapter 1: Spending time with Aqua * Chapter 2: Playtime with Daddy Day 1 *(It was a beautiful and warm day, and Baby Bruce was playing with Baby Lily and Flurry Heart) *Baby Lily: *smiles* I'm having so much fun now!! *Baby Bruce: *smiles* Me too! *thinks for a moment* And i tink i know anothwer fun idea. Let's go get my Daddy. *Baby Flurry Heart: *babbles* (What for?) *Baby Bruce: You'll see. *crawls off to find Jeffrey* *(The babies find him in the backyard) *Jeffrey: ...! *smiles* Aw. Hi, kids. *Baby Lily: Hi, Uncwe Jeffwey!! *Baby Bruce: Daddy, can we plway on youw dwragon form plwease? *Jeffrey: *smiles* Sure. *turns into his dragon form* *(Baby Lily and Flurry Heart coo happily) *Baby Bruce: *smiles widely* Tank you, Daddy!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Anything for you, kids. *Baby Lily: *smiles* Weawwy? Anything? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Sure thing. Anything. *looks at a very small opening and smiles wider* *Baby Lily: *gasps happily* Awe you gonna...?! *(To the babies' surprise, Dragon-Jeffrey goes through the opening, struggles a bit, and gets stuck tightly halfway through, plugging up the doorway completely!) *(The babies cheer happily) *Baby Bruce: *smiles* Yes!! *high-fives his cousin, then quickly crawls to Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic stuck butt* You'we the best, Daddy!!! *Baby Lily: How stuck aw you, Uncwe Jeffwey?! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Very stuck tightly. Probably be a month or so before I'm free. I could be wrong, but we'll see. *Baby Lily: *smiles widely* Can we stawt pushing now?! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Go for it. *Baby Lily: *immediately starts pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic stuck butt* *Baby Bruce: *starts pushing too* *Baby Flurry Heart: *starts pushing as well* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles as he's pushed* *Baby Bruce: *chuckles as he pushes* Wow! You wewen't kidding, daddy! I can tewl you'we in thewe pwetty tight!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls happily* *Baby Lily: *smiles as she pushes* Wet's hope he's wight and he doesn't get fwee soon!! I'm just getting stawted!! *Baby Bruce: *smiles* Me too! *pushes with his strength* *(Inside Aqua walks by and notices this) *Aqua: ...!!! *smiles* Again, dear? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Yeah. Figured I'd entertain the babies. *Aqua: *smiles, approaches Dragon-Jeffrey, and pets his snout* That's fine. That just means I'LL have to entertain you, big boy. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* *Aqua: *smirks and talks seductively* Shall I change into something more appealing for you? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Please do. *Aqua: *smiles and kisses his snout* Be right back, handsome. *starts to head out* *(She returns a minute later as a mermaid) *Mermaid-Aqua: *makes a pose and winks at him* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls happily* Meow. *Mermaid-Aqua: *giggles and "swims" up to him* You like what you see? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Ooh, yeah. *Mermaid-Aqua: *lays in front of Dragon-Jeffery and hugs his snout* I'm glad to hear that. And as promised, I will NEVER leave you until you are free again, my chubby cuddly dragon. No matter how long it takes. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls happily* *Mermaid-Aqua: *smiles as she pets him* I don't care if you're stuck for months, dear. I love these moments because I get to devote my time to you, my king. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles and nuzzles her* And spending time with you makes me so happy. *Mermaid-Aqua: *smiles and kisses his snout* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls happily and relaxes* *(Back outside, the babies continue pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic stuck butt) *Baby Bruce: *smiles as he pushes* *Baby Lily: Heave........... Ho!!!! *pushes* *Baby Bruce: *pushing* "Not easy getting the lwead elepwhant in hwere!" *Baby Lily: ...!!! *giggles and winks as she pushes* "Nope!! He's a huge one!!" *Baby Bruce: *snickers as he pushes* *Baby Flurry Heart: *laughs too as she pushes Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic stuck butt* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles as he feels himself being pushed* Aww. *Baby Lily: *smiles as she pushes* "What if we can't get him thwough?!" *Baby Bruce: *smiles as he pushes* "We'll keep twrying!" *Baby Flurry Heart: *pushes and her horn pokes at Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic stuck butt* *Dragon-Jeffrey: Ooh! *smiles* *Mermaid-Aqua: *giggles* Are you okay, dear? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Those cuties are having fun back there. *Mermaid-Aqua: *smiles as she pets him* They always do. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* *Baby Lily: *while pushing* Budging yet?!? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* No. Not at all. *Baby Lily: *coos happily and pushes* Goody!!! *Baby Bruce: *smiles as he pushes* Yeah! Even if we wanted you fwee rwight now, why spwoil the fun? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *chuckles and smiles sweetly* That's right. After all, I didn't just get stuck in here for nothing. *Baby Bruce: *coos happily as he pushes* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles as he feels himself being pushed* So don't rush now, kids. I won't be getting free anytime soon. I already feel the doorway be VERY tight around me. *Mermaid-Aqua: *chuckles* *Baby Lily: *coos happily as she pushes Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic stuck butt* We stiwl can't tank you enough fow this!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Anytime, kids. *Baby Lily: *hugs Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic stuck butt* *Baby Bruce: *smiles* *Baby Flurry Heart: *hugs too* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls happily* *Baby Bruce: Dad? Can you play awong with us? Please? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Sure. *Baby Bruce: *smiles and resumes pushing* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *mimics an elephant's trumpet* *Baby Flurry Heart: ..!!! *looks shocked from this* *Baby Bruce: *chuckles* He's pwretending to be like a elepwhant. Just wike the elepwhant from Dumbo. *Baby Lily: *giggles* The one who got stuck?! *Baby Bruce: *smiles* Yeah! Rwight, Daddy? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Bingo. *Baby Lily: *coos happily* But Uncwe Jeffwey's bettew!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* *Baby Lily: *hugs again* Fow one ting, Uncwe Jeffwey is a WOT nicew!! *Baby Bruce: *smiles and hugs too* Yeah! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles sweetly* Awww. Don't be so hard on her. She's changed after seeing Dumbo become famous. Now she's like an aunt to him. And she's also a close friend of mine. *Baby Bruce: She is? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles and nods* Of coarse. We relate with each other about getting stuck so often. *Baby Lily: *smiles* Wow! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* I understand how you feel from seeing her in the movie, but she's a better elephant now. I promise you that, kids. *Baby Bruce: *smiles* Okay, Daddy. *Baby Lily: *smiles* I twust you, Uncwe Jeffwey. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Excellent. *(The babies resumed pushing) *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles widely and wags his tail happily* *Baby Bruce: *smiles as he pushes* *Baby Lily: *coos happily as she pushes Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic stuck butt* He's wuving it!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls happily* *Baby Lily: *pushing* Awe you wuving this, Uncwe Jeffwey?! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* I sure am, Lily. *Baby Lily: *coos happily as she keeps pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic stuck butt* Tank goodness!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles warmly* *Baby Bruce: *smiles as he still pushes* We'we so lucky you luv this, dad!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Me too, kids. But you know what? I'm not lucky. I'm PROUD to love getting stuck a lot!! *Baby Bruce: *coos happily as he pushes* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles sweetly as he feels himself getting pushed* After all, what's not to love about getting stuck? *Baby Bruce: *smiles as he pushes* You'we the best, Daddy! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles warmly and sheds a happy tear* Awwwwwww. I'd do anything for my family. And I mean ANYTHING. I'd stay stuck in here for a year if I'd have to just to make you happy! *Baby Bruce: *smiles as he pushes* Aw. *Baby Lily: *gasps happily as she pushes Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic stuck butt* You mean that?! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* You bet, Lily. *Baby Lily: *coos happily as she still pushes* You'we the best, Uncwe Jeffwey!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls happily as he's pushed* *Mermaid-Aqua: *smiles as she pets Dragon-Jeffrey's snout* She's right. You are so selfless and noble to say such a thing, dear. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Aw, shucks. *Mermaid-Aqua: *smiles and kisses his snout* I'm so lucky to call you my husband. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Oh, Aqua. *Mermaid-Aqua: *smiles and scratches under Dragon-Jeffrey's chin* Besides, even if you did get stuck for a year, I wouldn't care at all. Being with you is all that matters. And if it makes you happy, than I'd be happy too. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls happily* This is why i love you. *Mermaid-Aqua: *smiles and scratches more* I just hope you're ready in case this takes a long time, my cuddly chubby dragon. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles and nods* As long as i have you and the kids, that's all that matters. *Mermaid-Aqua: *smiles* Wonderful. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* *Baby Lily: *playfully struggles as she pushes Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic stuck butt* Push.............. push.........!!!!! *Baby Bruce: *smiles as he pushes* Best day evur!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *chuckles as he feels himself being pushed and smiles* You think so huh? What if I can make it even better? *Baby Bruce: Huh? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Aqua, honey? Mind if you help me get my costume on? *Mermaid-Aqua: *smiles and giggles* Of coarse, dear. *uses her magic to make the Matriarch Elephant's outfit appear on Dragon-Jeffrey* *Baby Bruce: *smiles* Wow! *Baby Lily: *coos happily* *Baby Flurry Heart: *coos happily too* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *chuckles* *Baby Bruce: *smiling* You wook just like her now!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* That's right. *Baby Bruce: *hugs Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic stuck butt again* Tank you, daddy!! Tank you so much!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* You're welcome, Bruce. *Baby Bruce: *smiles as he hugs* How do you feew now, daddy? * Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Great. * Baby Bruce: *coos happily* You were right!! It DID get bettew now!! * Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles proudly* And you know what else? In case it does take longer to free me, which will most likely happen, I feel like allowing others to push me for fun too. * Baby Bruce: *coos happily* * Baby Lily: *gasps happily* Weawwy?! * Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* You bet. * Baby Lily: *coos happily and hugs Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic stuck butt tighter than ever* * (Happy with this news, the babies resumed pushing) * Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles as he enjoys being pushed* That's right, kids. Keep going. That huge butt won't get through on it's own at this point. * Baby Bruce: *smiles as he pushes* * Baby Lily: *pushing more* We'we not giving up untiw you budge!!! * Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* I know. * Baby Lily: *pushes Dragon-Jeffrey's mountainous stuck butt more* Besides, I can be just as stubbown as youw big butt is!!! * Baby Bruce: *smirks as he pushes* Me too! * Baby Flurry Heart: *giggles and pushes too* * Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles as he's pushed* Than you'd better give that big stubborn butt what for, kids!! * Baby Lily: *snickers* You suwe about that?! * Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Yeah! * Baby Lily: *pushes Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic stuck butt harder* * Dragon-Jeffrey: Ooh! *smiles* * Baby Flurry Heart: *pushes hard too* * Baby Bruce: *smiles as he pushes hard as well* * Dragon-Jeffrey: *laughs while being pushed* That feels good, kids!! * Baby Bruce: *smiles as he pushes* Push the butt, shove the butt, waaaay back! *Baby Lily: *laughs as she pushes Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic stuck butt* I'm doing the best I can!!! *Baby Bruce: *smiles* I know. *pushes more* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles widely as he continues to feel his stuck butt get pushed* Keep trying kids! 'Cause I might be stuck in here forever!! *Baby Lily: *giggles as she pushes* *Baby Flurry Heart: *babbles happily as she keeps on pushing* *Mermaid-Aqua: *smiles* You sure know how to make the kids happy. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* I sure do. *Mermaid-Aqua: *smirks as she pets Dragon-Jeffrey* But if they start getting rough on you back there, you're on your own. *winks at him* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *chuckles* Don't worry, honey. I don't mind at all what they'd do to me. I can take it. I'm used to it at this point. *(This made Baby Bruce happy as he continued to push) *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles warmly as he feels himself being pushed* My big butt IS your toy to play with, kids. *Baby Bruce: *coos happily as he pushes* *Baby Lily: *smiles as she pushes too* You'we so nice, Uncwe Jeffwey!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *chuckles and smiles warmly more* Anything for you, kids. *Baby Bruce: *smiles wider as he pushes Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic stuck butt* You don't mean that! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *still smiles* Oh, but i do. *Baby Bruce: *cheers happily* Best daddy ever!!! *Baby Lily: *giggles* *Baby Flurry Heart: *coos happily* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls happily* *Baby Bruce: *snickers as he pushes Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic stuck butt* Imagine if you WERE a ciwcus animal! *Baby Lily: *snickers too as she pushes* Yeah! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles sweetly as he feels his mountainous butt get pushed* I wouldn't mind that at all actually. *Baby Bruce: *smiles as he pushes* Weally? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *nods and still smiles* Of coarse. I have been in several circuses before. Plus, if it would make you happy, I would be in a circus this way. *Baby Bruce: *smiles* Wow!! *Baby Lily: *pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic stuck butt* But you'we not wike othew animaws! That awe owned and tweated that way. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* That's right. But you know what? I wouldn't care at all how I'd be treated. I really don't mind. In a way, I already am owned. *Baby Lily: *gasps as she pushes* By my daddy?!? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Bingo. We have a winner. *briefly tickles Baby Lily with his tail* *Baby Lily: *laughs* HEY!!! *Baby Bruce: *laughs at this* He got you good, Cousin Lily!! *Baby Lily: *smirks* I'wl get you back, Uncwe Jeffwey!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *laughs* *Baby Lily: *pushes Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic stuck butt harder* *Dragon-Jeffrey: OOH! *smiles* *Baby Lily: Take that!! *pushes again* *Baby Bruce: *pushes hard too* *Baby Flurry Heart: *pushes hard as well* *Dragon-Jeffrey: Ooh! *smiles and mimics the Matriarch Elephant* Having fun back there, kids? *Baby Bruce: ...!! *becomes startled by this and gasps* W-w-w-was that...? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Forgot to mention. Skytsengels can mimic the voice of anyone they want, mainly anyone they like. *Baby Lily: *giggles* Suwpwise, Cousin Bwuce! * Baby Bruce: *smiles widely* That is so cwool!!! * Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles sweetly and mimics the Matriarch Elephant's voice again* Yes, Bruce. It is me. The matriarch of the elephants here at the circus. What a delight to meet you. * Baby Bruce: *snickers* Tank you! *thinks to himself* Daddy, you clevwer sneak. * Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiling and mimicking her voice* Unfortunately, I'm in a bit of a pickle. I seem to have gotten myself stuck again. Than again, I always do! *laughs like her* * Baby Bruce: *smiles* I'll get you out! *resumes pushing* * Dragon-Jeffrey: *mimicking Matriarch's voice* Oh!! *giggles like her and smiles warmly* My aren't you quite the young gentleman. Thank you. * Baby Bruce: *smiles as he pushes* You'we welcome. * Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiling sweetly and mimics Matriarch* Though to be honest, I doubt I will be able to get freed right away. * Baby Bruce: *smiles as he pushes* I'll keep pwushing 'til you'we fwree then. * Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiling and mimics Matriarch* Awwww. That's so kind of you, sonny. But let's face it. I've been stuck in this confounded doorway for some time now. The circus workers tried to push me in with the footbridge but I haven't been able to budge at all. * Baby Bruce: *smiles as he pushes* Then I'll just keep twrying. * Dragon-Jeffrey: *laughs like the Matriarch Elephant* * Baby Lily: *resumes pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's stubborn huge stuck butt* * Baby Bruce: *smiles as he pushes* * Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles warmly and mimics Matriarch* Well, Bruce. In case you can't free me, than there's only one thing to do: allow me to stay stuck in here and let others like you push my big butt for fun. * Baby Bruce: *smiles* Swure. * Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles proudly and mimics Matriarch* After all, I'm such a huge fat elephant that I get stuck ALL the time no matter what. So I've eventually learned to live with it and love it when it happens. * Baby Bruce: *smiles as he pushes* I see. * Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiling as he mimics Matriarch and feels himself being pushed* So do not worry about me. If I must stay stuck in here for months upon years, than so be it! * Baby Bruce: *smiles as he pushes* Okay then. * Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiling and mimics Matriarch's voice* I do hope you are having fun back there, little Bruce. * Baby Bruce: *smiles as he pushes* I am! * Dragon-Jeffrey: *laughs like Matriarch and smiles as he mimics her* Good. Because I am enjoying your little hands pushing on my gigantic fat butt so much. * Baby Bruce: *laughs* * Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles as she mimics her* In fact, I don't want to be freed yet at all! I wish to stay stuck in here for a long period of time! * (This made the babies laugh) * Mermaid-Aqua: Strange. I didn't think they'd laugh from that. I would imagine they'd be overjoyed. * Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* I think they are. *mimics the Matriarch* Am i right? * Baby Bruce: *smiles* Yeah!! * Mermaid-Aqua: *giggles and smiles* You've proven me wrong, big boy. * Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls happily* * Baby Bruce: *smiles as he pushes Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic stuck butt* You wanna stay stuck fow a long while?! You've got it!! * Dragon-Jeffrey: *chuckles and mimics Matriarch's voice* Awww. Thank you, dearie!! You are so sweet to understand and allow me this!! * Baby Bruce: *smiles as he pushes, then talks to himself* I wondwer if i cwould learn how to do that one day... * Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles warmly as he feels himself being pushed and mimics Matriarch's voice* In fact, if you can't free me, than you may as well make this into an attraction for humans. * Baby Bruce: *smiles* Swounds like a plan. * Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles wider and mimics Matriarch* I do not mind people paying to come up and push me for fun at all. The more hands on my big butt, the better. * Chapter 3: Little Gamer * Category:Written Stories Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531